I Don't Feel Dead and Baby You Look Alive to Me
by insaneartist
Summary: With every action there is a consequence, even if that action was a mistake and even if that consequence is unfair and cruel. WARNING! BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!
1. I'm Half Doomed and You're SemiSweet

**I Don't Feel Dead and Baby You Look Alive to Me**

Chapter One:

The rain beat down in Forks like it always does. The sky is a dirty shade of grey because of the clouds and I know that the second I step out of this car I will be cold again. My older sister, Tami, cut the engine and sighed.

"It looks cold outside." I said barely above a whisper.

"It's always cold outside." She replied while zipping up her jacket and rubbing the sleepy seeds out of her eyes.

I ignored her morning rudeness and got out of the car. I slightly shivered when my body came into contact with the cold air and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. I walked towards the grocery store with my head kept low and my eyes forward. Tami is a yard behind me quietly mumbling out how cold it is and how she doesn't like that mom sent us out to get orange juice and pancake mix, especially so early. I waited on the curb for her and then walked into the local grocery store a few seconds after her. "Do you want to get the orange juice and I'll get the pancake mix?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me and retorted, "No, I'll get the pancake mix, that aisle isn't cold."

I let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Jeez, thanks."

"Shut up, Ezra. You're bitchy on your period too."

I shot her a cold look, "Not as much as you."

"Then my period is probably worse than yours."

"Or maybe I just have better manners." I retorted and walked away from her and walked passed the yogurts and to the milk and orange juice aisle. I opened the clear refrigerator door and pulled out a jug of Simply Orange. I remembered that we're low on milk so I grabbed a jug of two percent. As I walked to the aisle where pancake mix would be I saw that Tami is waiting for me by a small line. I got in line and she silently stood by me. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Whatever," she sighed.

I rolled my eyes. Ten minutes passed before we were checked out and in the car. "Tami, I didn't mean to be so rude—"

"It's too late now."

I kept my sigh inside of my mind, "Tami—"

"Don't try to apologize, Ezra, you usually make it worse."

I glared at her for a couple of seconds. "Our argument wasn't even that important, why won't you just chill about it and let me apologize?"

She changed lanes and said, "If it wasn't that important then why are you dwelling on it?"

"You know how I always end up feeling bad. Why won't you let me say it—?"

"Because I don't want to hear it."

Some of my frustration seeped out. "Why are you being so rude? I'm just trying to be a good person—"

"You're not doing a very good job."

"What's wrong with you?" I shouted, "It's been two months since you and Brian broke up! Stop taking it out on me, it wasn't even my fault!"

"I don't want to talk about him." She spat.

"Maybe that's your problem," I bitterly responded. "You never want to talk about things that make _you_ uncomfortable. You always say it's touchy even if it's not. You never wanna do anything that may inconvenience you."

"Stop talking." She yelled at me. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"No! And I totally—"

She pulled over and unlocked the doors. "Get out."

I stared at her. "What?"

Tami glared at me, "Get out of my car. You can walk home."

"You don't mean it." I spat.

She leaned over me and opened up the passenger door. "Get out."

I stared at her for thirty more seconds before I undid my seat belt and told her, "Fine, but this only proves my point further." I got out and told her, "I'll tell mom and dad that you're an irrational fool when I get home in an hour."

"And I'll tell them that you're a dumb bitch."

"Oh fuck you." I sneered and slammed her door. She quickly drove back onto the road and sped off with an angry look glued onto her face. I sighed and started walking on the inside of the narrow painted line that tells cars where they can stop if they're having troubles. I thought I heard a car coming so I walked closer to the forest. As the sound neared I realized that it was a motorcycle and quickly decided that I would like to avoid who ever is on it, so I walked into the forest. I folded the bottoms of my pants above my shoe and stuck my shoelaces into my shoes so that they won't get mud on them. After ten minutes of walking I realized that if I go diagonally I'd be home in half the time and be able to avoid all of the cars and streets. Sure, it's a more difficult walk, but that's only because of all the hills and rocks and whatnot. As I continued walking I saw a small family of deer and slowly and quietly walked up to them. I was two feet away before something scratched and tackled me causing a few broken bones. I screamed out in pain while I felt daggers being quickly pulled out of my skin. Rushed, worried, musical voices shouted at each other at a pace much too fast for me to understand what was being said.

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and into a hurricane. I screamed and squirmed in pain since whatever is holding me to them is cold and crushing. When we got to our destination I was too weak to keep my eyes open for very long. "Carlisle!" A beautiful female voice shouted. "Carlisle! Carlisle! We need—"

"What's wrong, Rose?" I heard the voice of Doctor Cullen smoothly reply.


	2. No One Wants to Hear You Sing about Trad

**Chapter Two: **

I felt myself being laid down on a cold metal like hospital bed only there is no railing. "What have you two done?" Dr. Cullen angrily asked while quickly examining my wounds. He placed his hands on my broken bones and moved them back into place. I screamed when he did this and wrapped something around those areas to keep them in place. I twitched and groaned in pain while mumbling, "It burns, it burns." It felt like I was yelling, my throat feels scorched and when I heard my voice in the air it sounded weak and old. He lifted up my chin and gasped. "Rosalie!" Even though his voice sounds like a smooth musical note from a piano I can tell that he was angrily shouting. "How could you – why would you?"

"I didn't mean to!" She shrieked back in her humming bird voice. "I was going for the deer! And she just popped up just as I was landing from my leap!"

Dr. Cullen didn't say anything, but I can taste his distress in the air. He placed his hands on top of his head and let out a loud, long sigh. "I won't let her die."

"Carlisle," Rosalie spoke in a calming voice, "you have to—"

"No." He said, stopping her train of thought in its tracks. "She's a smart girl, excelled at everything she put her mind to and she's very pretty."

A young voice slowly flowed into the room, "She's beautiful."

"Renesme!" A loud voice shouted; I recognized it as Emmett Cullen; I had gym class with him. "What are you doing? Never mind that," he rushed over to her and led her outside of the room. _Renesme?_ I thought, _Who's that?_

As Emmett came back into the room Carlisle told Rosalie, "I… I need to talk to Esme about this."

My weak left hand skimmed a few of his fingers. He automatically turned to face me. I opened up my eyes and said as loud as I can, – although it only turned out to be a raspy breath barely above a whisper – "Help me first." I gasped for breath, "It hurts so much." As I looked down before I shut my eyes I saw that there's blood all over my upper chest; I felt like fainting.

Dr. Cullen looked like he was in pain. I felt and smelt a cool, sweet breeze. Seconds later both Dr. Cullen and his wife appeared in the room. Esme gasped. "What are you doing, Carlisle?"

"I can't let her die, Esme."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Then don't." She whispered to him.

I did my best to open my eyes and keep them open. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and an absolutely gorgeous woman I've never seen before – well she does look familiar – stood near Emmett and Rosalie. Within the woman's arms was the small child I assume to be Renesme; her face is stuffed within her mothers upper chest so she doesn't have to see me bleed out from the throat. "Are… are you sure?" Dr. Cullen asked Esme.

She looked at him with an inhuman level of trust. "You have taken in the rest of us without even knowing who we were – well, you did know Rosalie, but why not one more?"

He smiled wearily. He bent from the waist and looked down at me thoughtfully. "I can save you," he smiled, "it'll hurt for a while, but I can save you."

I tried to smile.

He stopped smiley, "Or if you'd rather, I could…" he stopped for thirty seconds, "I can just kil— you can stop living all together."

I was confused. "You can save my life or you can destroy it?"

Esme piped in, "Would you rather live forever or die young?"

"I don't care." I breathed out. "Just help me, please." I begged Dr. Cullen with my eyes.

"This will hurt," he whispered, "but it will save you."

"Then please stop stalling." It's getting harder to stay alive with every passing second. Dr. Cullen ordered that Renesme be taken out of the room, that caused Edward and whom I am now thinking is Bella to leave the room too. Dr. Cullen bent over and bit my neck. Hard. I shouted from the pain of his bite while I felt a burning sensation start up. He left bites down the whole way of my open wound; it felt like it was healing and being singed at the same time. I squirmed and panted while he bit my wrists and ankles. "What are you doing?" I screamed from the pain and felt like I was having a stroke.

"You'll feel better soon, I promise." he soothingly whispered to me while he ordered Emmett to hold me down while he went and got a needle. I saw the large needle and started to freak out. I couldn't move at all because of Emmett holding me down, but I am still struggling to squirm and am freaking out. "Jasper," Dr. Cullen whispered.

Jasper seemed to know what Dr. Cullen wanted from him and stared at me. I started to instantly feel much more relaxed even though I'm staring right at the large needle. Dr. Cullen opened the other side and placed a, a fang(?) inside of it. A few minutes passed before a very light, pale blue – almost clear really – filled the tube. I started to freak out again and kick and scream when Dr. Cullen ripped my shirt half way down and placed the long, cold needle on the skin above my heart. And even though it was fast I screamed and screamed while he injected the fluid into my heart. I screamed while the virtually painless needle tore through my skin. I screamed when it when passed an opening between two of my ribs. I screamed the loudest when the needle came into contact with my heart. I screamed for him to stop, that I changed my mind, to just kill me off. Emmett held me down with unbelievable strength while Jasper stared me down. I felt spasms of serenity wash over me many times, but the pain and the needle made me scream like I could never imagine.

The whole needle experience didn't last longer than twenty seconds, but it still freaked me out. "Ezra," Doctor Cullen smoothly spoke, "it will all be fine soon."

I thrashed around the metal bed like structure; if Emmett weren't holding me down I surely would have fallen off by now. "Please, doctor!" I shouted at him, "It burns so bad!"

"I know," he whispered, "I know, but it will all be fine soon."


	3. Forever and Three Days Later

**Chapter Three: Forever and Three Days Later**

My screams slowly stopped as eternity flew by. I gulped and wiggled once Emmett let go of me; I heard a breeze and he was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a whole new world. Everything is clear and bright and beautiful! I can even clearly see objects that should be dark and hidden to human eyes! I heard the Cullen's swiftly and softly file into the room and I heard the inhuman speed of their words with absolutely no trouble. I slowly got up and took in a deep breath; I smelt all of their wonderful scents, flowers and other foliage from their plants inside the house and from the forest outside. I turned my head and smelt the water in the riverbed, I heard the small ripples, and I can see all the rocks. I sniffed again and smelt something like, like a wet dog. I stiffened at the bad scent and examined all of the Cullens.

The father, Doctor Carlisle, is even more beautiful, if that's possible. His wife, Esme and his daughter, Alice, seem even perkier and their smiles only compliment their slight eye wrinkles from their grins. Emmett looks even more intimidating yet even more like an over built Greek God. Rosalie, my goodness is even more gorgeous! Can that be? I thought she was the most beautiful person on the planet _before_, but now! Now, there are no words to describe her beauty. I eyed Jasper and cringed. I saw a thousand bit marks on his pretty pale skin that I've never seen before. I looked at the woman who I assume to be Bella to get my mind off of his scars and decided that she too is even more gorgeous with these different eyes. I then starred at her husband, Edward, the male equivalent to Rosalie. I stared at him for ten more seconds until I stared down at myself. I examined my hands, arms, legs and every other exposed body part. I can see every muscle that I didn't even know I had and the ones I already had toned are now very defined in a feminine way. I'm as white as paper and as cold as ice. As I moved around I found that I'm sitting in a puddle.

"Why am I all wet?" I whispered not caring who answers.

I recognized Carlisle's beautiful piano like voice. "During your transformation you sweated away all unneeded fat."

I got up and stared at all the water in disgust. "I must have been extremely out of shape."

Carlisle laughed and replied, "No, most people sweat that much."

"But I'm drenched!"

"You've been lying down for three days, what do you expect?" Rosalie bitterly spat and glared at me. Carlisle frowned at her.

"Stop it, Rosalie." He told her, "She chose what she thought best at the time. It's too late to take it back."

I was about to ask what Carlisle was talking about, but I froze in place and saw a blur of images rush into my mind. I saw Rosalie's near death experience, her turning experience, the people she murdered and how she killed them, and her story to Bella. I suddenly realized that all of these people are actually vampires, which explains why Dr. Cullen bit me and the blue liquid – it must have been venom. I stared right at her with sympathetic eyes. It took me a moment before I said, "I'm sorry about why you have to live like this. But it's been a long time and you can't change it. There's no reason to be so angry with Bella for wanting to be a vampire and there's no reason to be so mad with me because I wanted to live. I didn't know _how_, I just knew that I want to go and apologize to my sister—"

"Ezra," Alice cut me off in her musical voice. She looked like she was in pain when she told me, "you, you can't see your family anymore."

My jaw dropped, "But the last thing I told her was 'fuck you'."

Alice seemed even sadder. "I'm sorry, Ezra, but you can't go back."

Starting from the bottom and working my way to the top of my head, I ran my hands through my hair. I kept them at the top and sighed. Images of my worried parents and guilty sister blinded me. A flyer with my basic information and picture on it flew by; I barely caught the date: February sixth. I collapsed onto the floor and shoved my knees into my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and rocked back and forth. I made all the noises of sobbing, my throat felt like I was sobbing, but I am producing no tears or excess snot. "Why?" I screeched at them with the voice of an angel.

"They wouldn't recognize you for one," Rosalie told me cold heartily.

Alice shot her a mean look and walked over to me. She hugged me and said soothingly, "You can't be around them as a new born vampire. No new born should be around any humans, especially not their previous family."

I sniffled and was about to ask her a few questions about being a vampire, but all the answers came flooding into my mind in the form of clips from a movie like rip you'd find on Youtube. The only question I asked her is, "What's the date?"

"Sunday, February eighth."

"The eighth?" I questioned.

"Yes," she reassured me and patted my back, "the eighth."

I pulled away from her and said, "But I saw the sixth on the flyer."

"What?" She asked me with a confused look on her face.

"I… I saw these images in my mind, things that answered my questions."

"Like what?" Carlisle asked and walked towards me.

I told him it all to every last detail I can remember.

He smiled at me and said, "I believe you have a gift."

I was quiet for a moment. "What is it?"

His smile grew wider. "What did you excel at the most?"

"In school?" I asked.

"Sure."

I thought for a few minutes. "History class."

He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

My jaw dropped. "Are you saying that I can see what happened in the past?"

"Yes." He quietly laughed.

"What?" I shouted, "That's lame!"

Emmett roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him and glared daggers at him.

Emmett didn't care, he just kept on laughing. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Esme were laughing, Rosalie wasn't moved, and Carlisle did his best to be polite and kept his laughter inside.

"What could I possibly do with seeing that past?" I asked him, the frustration in my voice apparent like neon lights.

"Nothing cool!" Emmett laughed and slapped his right knee with his right hand.

"And what can you do?" I asked him.

He laughed for a few more minutes before sighing, "Nothing. I'm just the strongest one here. Well, until you and Bella grow out of the new born state."

I stopped glaring at him. "You're just really strong? That's pretty lame too."

"It's more useful than what you can do!" He started laughing again.

I ripped up a piece of floor from my right and chucked it at him. He caught it with ease.

A/N: Don't just sit there! Review!


	4. Doc, There's a Hole Where Something Was

****

**Chapter Four: Doc, There's a Hole Where Something Was**

It's been a week now and I've kept to myself. Well not really, I've hung around Alice and Jasper since Alice is pretty awesome and Jasper calms me down. We're sitting down on a large, comfortable, ocean blue couch watching T.V. I'm in-between Jasper and Alice and Emmett is lounging around on a sea foam green recliner. Emmett changed the channel once the commercials started up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm checking the score." His eyes are glued to the football game.

"Don't you know the length of the commercials?" I glared at him, "They're short at this time of night. I don't want to miss—"

"You won't," he laughed, "just use you're past seeing powers!"

I chucked the pillow behind my back at his head. It hit him but it didn't do anything. He kept on laughing while I continued to throw pillows at him. The only pillow left is behind Jasper's head. I yanked it from behind him and stood up. He grabbed my right wrist as if to tell me to calm down while he started up his manipulative emotional powers. I slapped him away from me and sprinted to Emmett. I started to hit him with the pillow so hard that I can't believe that it hasn't gone through him yet. He is unmoved by my actions and just kept on laughing and changed the channel back. I screamed out in frustration and tossed the pillow back to Jasper. Although none of us need it he used it anyways. He started to lift his head when Emmett said,

"Do you think you could help him out, Ezra? It looks like he doesn't remember the _pa_—" He cut himself off by laughing.

I screamed again but suddenly felt a wave of peace hit me. Although I'm still angry I'm not _as_ angry as before. I glared at Emmett and almost shouted out, "Why couldn't you people just have killed me?"

"We still can." Rosalie sneered from the doorway.

Not even half a second passed before I screamed and rushed over to her knocking over at least ten things. She's fast, but not fast enough. I lunged at her and took her pretty little neck in my hands. I was thrashing her around and strangling her at the same time. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STOLE MY FAMILY FROM ME! YOU STOLE AWAY MY FUTURE! I WAS GOING TO GO TO YALE, DAMN IT! I WAS STUDYING AND PUTTING ALL MY EFFORTS INTO IT! THIS IS—WAS MY LAST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL! YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME, YOU BITCH! I'LL NEVER GET HIGHSCHOOL BACK! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE THAT SENIOR PROM! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DANCE WITH JUSTIN AT THE SENIOR PROM NOW! I'LL NEVER GRADUATE! I HATE YOU!"

She screamed at me and clawed at my granite skin, but I'm doing the most damage. It took Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper to pry me off of her. Once I was off of her Emmett and Carlisle held me as tightly as possible while Jasper put all of his focus and energy into calming me down, to pull out my favorite emotions and have me experience them; he made it worse. He pulled out love. I remembered the love from my family and the love from Justin. I was calm for a little bit so they released me, but Rosalie attacked me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT IN THE WAY!" She strangled me with one hand and pulled my hair with the other. I kneed her in the gut and did the same violent motions as her, only with more strength.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULD HAVE STOPPED! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT VAMPIRES EXISTED BEFORE YOU RIPPED OUT MY THROAT!"

Emmett was cheering us on shouting out, "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Alice glared at him while Carlisle pulled us apart. He held me to him with much more strength than before, but I still wiggled and squirmed in the hopes to at least get a kick at Rosalie before Emmett pulled her away. After one more long minute I felt calmed again; Rosalie and I both shot Jasper mean looks, we still want to fight. Carlisle dragged me out of the house and into the forest.

He sighed and told me, "I'm going to let go of you. Can I trust you not to run back and try to rip Rosalie apart?"

I took a minute to take deep breaths in and out. "Yes.

He instantly released me and said, "I'm taking you hunting. You need to get some anger out."

I mumbled out an okay and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I started walking at a regular human pace with my head down and my eyes forward. Carlisle said nothing about my slow walk, my bad posture or my silence. I walked in a diagonal line for three straight hours before I told him, "I'm sorry that I destroyed your coffee table and attempted to kill your daughter."

He kindly patted my back with his left hand and told me with his piano voice, "She was looking for a fight, Ezra. Rosalie should have known better during her hunting and she should have known better than to irritate a newborn. Especially a grieving newborn."

I tried to smile. A few minutes later I asked him, "Why can't I cry?"

Carlisle softly sighed. "A vampires body doesn't work the same way a humans does. You're frozen at whatever state you were in."

"So I'll be seventeen forever?" I asked him with a crack in my voice.

He stopped walking. I turned to face him and stopped walking as well. "Yes."

We stood in silence for ten minutes. I slowly started to soften, "Would a pregnant woman be pregnant forever?"

"I… I suppose so." Carlisle ginned, "Though that doesn't sound like an ideal life to lead for the rest of eternity."

I laughed. After a few minutes I said, "But you could just have the baby removed, though, right?"

"Yes."

"Would it be a vampire baby?"

Carlisle stopped laughing. "Hopefully not. Immortal babies are illegal."

I didn't ask him any questions, I already know the story; I've seen it thanks to Renesme. I changed the subject. "If a woman was on her period would she be on her period forever?"

Carlisle thought for a minute or two. "No, vampires don't bleed. Esme doesn't, Bella doesn't, and neither does Rosalie or Alice." He paused, "Were you on your period?"

"No," I felt like I was blushing even though I know I can't, "I was just wondering if I'd have to waste anymore money on pads." We both laughed awkwardly. I turned back around and started to walk again. I didn't get far though; Carlisle told me with a very assertive voice, "We can't go any farther in this direction."

"Why?" I asked.

He held my right shoulder with his left hand firmly. "Smell." I thought he was being a little weird, but I took a nice, deep breath through my nose. As a slight breeze whipped my nose I smelt a faint trace of people. A few minutes passed before he said, "You're smelling your family."

I started to shake, "Why would you let me come this far?"

"I didn't realize you were walking in their direction until a few minutes ago."

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to see them again. I started running towards them with Carlisle close behind me. He was about to start shouting about how dangerous it is, but I beat him to the punch and turned around. I raced back to the house. I stumbled over rocks and ran **through** the trees. I ran around in a zig–zag formation and ran in circles for hours around the house. It wasn't until seven o'clock in the morning did I run to the front doors. I was about to just tumble through them, but Alice pulled it open. I tried to slow down, but I ran right into Emmett. I screamed and pounded onto his chest. I saw Rosalie smirking in my peripheral vision and was going to lunge for her, but Emmett held me tightly against him. Rosalie started laughing at me. Hard.

I wiggled my right arm away from Emmett's grip and flipped her off. Emmett laughed at the now glaring Rosalie. She left the room so I put my middle finger down. Twenty minutes passed before I could stop shaking and shouting about how much I hate Rosalie and how much she has wronged me. Once I did stop Emmett let me go and said, "I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it."

I glared at him now. "The loneliness? The pain? The fact that I've lost everyone I loved?"

"No—"

I felt like crying again. "Or the fact that I have all eternity to live and no one to share it with?"

"Ezra—"

"Emmett—"

He quietly rushed out, "You're acting like Rosalie."

I glared at him. "Take that back!"

"Then let me talk." He quickly responded.

I stayed silent.

He placed his hands firmly on top of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You will find someone to love. You just have to give everything time, okay? Everything will get better if you could just stop dwelling on your family." I was about to yell at him again, but he spoke to fast to let me in. "I know you got off on a really bad note, but she's forgiven you. I'm sure that Tami is worried about you, not mad with you. In fact she's probably beating herself up for kicking you out of her car."

I sighed and shrugged him off. I lounged in a dark blue chair with my knees in my chest and my arms around my knees. "You're probably right, but I think it's going to be a long time before I can escape this hell."

He smiled at me and replied, "Only The Devil can get you out of Hell."

I stared at him curiously. I looked around and saw that we're the only ones left in the room. I strained my ears to try and detect if anyone is listening in on us. Upstairs Rosalie is ranting to Alice about me, Jasper was just lounging around in the library. Carlisle and Esme are conversing about how they can make me feel better, and Renesme, Edward, and Bella are in the kitchen. Edward is making Renesme breakfast while talking with Bella. My eyes flickered back up to Emmett who is now only a foot away from me. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled, "I think you can control your thirst enough. You're right behind Bella with this whole keep the thirst together act."

"Act?" My face twisted into a mean look.

"Stop that before your face freezes that way." Emmett laughed.

I giggled and relaxed.

"I can take you there, but it has to be late and you can't talk to them. You can leave them notes, but you can't take anything back."

My eyes lit up with hope. "You'd, you'd take me there? You'd take me back home?" I whispered.

He nodded and looked guilty, "I took your life, the least I can do is take you back home."

"No," I grew a little colder, "_Rosalie_—"

"I should have stopped her. I smelt a human too, but neither of us stopped. It was a team effort."

I smiled again and proudly nodded my head as if I just won something. "It took two vampires to take me down." I flexed my arms and pretended to be really checking out my muscles.

Emmett laughed and so did I.


	5. He Doesn’t Look One Thing Like Jesus

**Chapter Five: He Doesn't Look One Thing Like Jesus, But He's Just As Helpful **

It's three in the morning now and the rest of the family is occupied with various activities. Alice and Rosalie are redecorating the living room since Rosalie and I pretty much destroyed key elements and Jasper is on one of the Cullen's many computers. Carlisle and Esme informed us that they were going on a walk, but after about thirty minutes they decided to stop and _appreciate_ the meadow. I was disgusted since I can hear the sounds clearly, but Emmett just laughed at me and told that it's easier to channel out noises once you're out of the newborn state. He wasn't moved by their noises since he's "channeling them out", but I for one am extremely grateful that we're sneaking out tonight.

Once we reached the glass side of the house Emmett opened up a glass door that I never knew was there and told me, "Get on my back." He bent at the knees so I can jump on.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're too excited to be as quiet as possible." I quickly understood what he meant and quietly climbed onto his back. I wrapped my legs around him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hold on tight," he whispered, stood up straight, and leaped out of the house. He ran faster than the wind and just as quietly. It took him almost no time to reach my open bedroom window. I tried not to listen to the mournful sleep talking and the crying while I examined my room. Everything is left the way I had it last; they're in too much pain to stand cleaning anything.

I gulped and whispered, "I wish I could give them some sort of relief."

"You can," Emmett whispered and pulled out a pen from his front right jean pocket. "I didn't bring paper, did you?"

"No," I replied while taking the pen, "but I know where it's kept here."

Emmett didn't say anything; he just followed me in. I wondered how he soundlessly got through my barely open bedroom window since I could barely get by, but then again he's been a vampire since what, the nineteen thirties? I quietly walked through my room with Emmett close behind me. I stopped at my closed door and felt Emmett's breath on my neck; I wanted to jump up from how close he is. I slowly opened it so that it wouldn't creak and walked out. Emmett slowly closed it behind me while I turned left and walked down the hall then turned right and walked into the living room. I saw a pad of yellow paper on the middle of the coffee table and picked it up. I tore a page off and wrote the following in my generally neat handwriting with a few squiggles thrown in:

Hey Tami,

I'm sorry for calling you an irrational fool and then dropping the F-Bomb in your car. I miss you and I never meant the mean things I told you. I heard you crying from the bottom of the hill and I just want you to know that it's not your fault that I'm "missing". You dropped me off on the road and I should have stayed on the road, but instead I wandered into the forest and I've become… not something human. I'm not allowed to tell you because I'd be killed and so would you guys, and before you even think it, it's not something to do with the mob or something crazy like that. It's something… it's something only the "ignorant" would truly believe in. So stop beating yourself up over my disappearance. It only makes matters worse to pass along the blame; the whole "if she didn't yell at me I wouldn't have kicked her out" or anything like that doesn't help you at all, it only destroys you. I know that you miss me and I miss you too. I want you to remember for the rest of your life that I have always and will always love you. You've always been my favorite person in the family. I want to actually visit you, but I can't. Well… maybe when you're older, like 80. No one would get a little old lady in trouble.

I want you to do me a favor, okay? I want you to tell Justin that I love him. A lot. And tell him that I didn't want to kiss him the other night because of **me**, not him. I had some spinach stuck in my back teeth and I didn't want him to be the one to get it out. Tell him that if I could go back in time, if I could go back in time with the knowledge that I have now, if I would have known that that would have been the last time I would see him, that I would give myself to him. And I know that you don't want to think about your sister doing those kinds of things, but please tell him that. It means a lot to me that he knows that I love him. Oh, and please tell him that I went against his wants and went ahead and read his poetry from his notebook when he was in the bathroom last week. Tell him that I'm sorry that I went against what he wanted, that he trusted me not to and that I went ahead and did it anyways, but his poetry is beautiful. Tell him that I enjoyed every rhyme, tell him that I enjoyed every last line. (I just kind of rhymed!)

I miss you, I love you, and I wish I could come back and stay. You think with the rest of forever on my hands I'd be able to,

Ezzzzzzzzzzzra.

I reread my letter to her three times before I decided to add the lyrics from Gewn Stefani's song Danger Zone. I know she'll extract the key lyrics and hints about me in no time. She'll understand what I'm trying to tell her before the end of week. I then ripped another piece of paper.

Please Stop Worry About Me Mom,

I love you. It's not your fault, it's not dads for not giving you the grocery list, and it's not Tami's fault either. Dad forgot the list and so do you; it's okay, humans aren't meant to remember everything. As for Tami, well, I **was** being a dumb bitch. I would have kicked me out of the car too. Well, no, I wouldn't have, but you get my point.

Take me seriously when I say that you were and still are the best mother anyone could ever get. You went to every school event, you gave me space to grow and you limited my space so that my branches wouldn't grow into the wrong yards or that my head wouldn't be too much in the clouds. You gave me enough water to thrive but too little to ever be able to drown. You raised me so that my stance was – and will forever be – nice and tall – even if you needed to straighten it out every once in a while – so that any loose wants wouldn't be happening outside of my imagination. You made sure that our foundation was nice and firm so that no matter what happened in the family we would all be strong, and just because I'm no longer physically within the soil of that strong foundation doesn't mean that it has to collapse. I hate that I can't stay with you all; I'd kill thousands for just one more family dinner with everyone present. I'd kill a million just for one more drive to Seattle with you and then getting lost for half of our time spent there. I miss you and I love you. And the pain from this loss will forever be present within me, but it doesn't mean that I will forever have to suffer, so please don't let yourself suffer for long either.

Remember the good times with a happy heart and smile at the bad ones too, because in retrospect they were great too. I love you,

Ezronda.

"Ezronda?" Emmett quietly questioned. His lips are right next to my right ear and his body is barely two inches away from mine. I didn't realize that he was reading over my shoulders.

I gulped to keep down my surprised gasp and said in a low voice that only another vampire could hear, "That's what she called me after we watched Napoleon Dynamite. We were making fun of the name La Fonda while my dad called my name and it came out 'Ezronda'."

"Oh," Emmett laughed in my ear.

I shivered when his icy breath came into contact with my skin and when the sound of his smooth, beautiful voice floated into my ear. I ripped another piece of paper from the pad.

Dear Daddy,

Just in case you were wondering, I hid the living room remote control for the DVD player in-between where the two chaise lounges meet. If you spread them apart a little you'll see it. But that's not why I'm writing to you. I'm writing to you because I'm not allowed to see you. But once you're an old man – like in your seventies, so don't try and tell me you're old now because you're 50 – I'll come by. Who would yell at me for visiting a little old man? Well… a lot of the others, but who would yell at you for accepting my presence? Who would yell at a defenseless old man for my boo-boo? No one. So when you're all old and whatnot I'll swing by and chill for a while, all you have to do is pretend you don't remember me coming by at all if you're questioned by anyone, especially if you're questioned by **REALLY** beautiful people; they prettier the deadlier. And if you're already old and confused by the time I plan on breaking the rules then there's no need to worry. Oh dang! I didn't tell mom that I'd visit her in her letter. Tell her that for me? I'll visit you two during the same day. Or maybe one day I'll take her up to Seattle so we can get lost again and on another day it'll just be me and you and you can continuously tell me how football works and nag at me to learn the rules so you don't have to miss so much of the game. I miss that, you know, I really do; I'm not being sarcastic.

I need you to know that I'm fine and that I'll always be fine. I'll always be okay and I'm going to stay in good shape because I'm in good hands –I've **not** been kidnapped so don't go and look for some crazy secret code if I've misspelled anything. And no, that was **NOT** a hint to go look for one. Now listen for real, okay? **I AM SAFE, I AM NOT HURT, AND MY DISAPPERANCE IS MY FAULT AND MY FAULT ALONE. **I love you all and I don't want you three to grieve anymore. I'm fine, really, and one day I'll be able to stop by. You might not recognize me, so try and imagine me with supreme beauty, okay? I know, I know. I don't like it either, but that's the way it is.

I love you; don't let my "disappearance" dictate your life. Just imagine that I went to college early, only there are no fees and that I decided to live in that town, okay? Okay,

Timon

I quickly jotted down the chorus from We Didn't Start The Fire as a P.S.

"Timon?" Emmett laughed, "Do I want to know?"

I felt like crying again, but I surprised myself when I truthfully smiled. "We used to watch Timon and Pumba every morning on the Disney Channel until I was ten years old. I was Timon and he was Pumba."

"Timon? Isn't he the—"

"Absolutely ridiculous one who takes all the credit all the time?"

"Yeah." Emmett laughed.

I turned around to face him; I felt a strange pain when I realized that he's a whole foot away now. "My dad preferred being Pumba, he said because 'Pumba is the silly stinky one, and you're not stinky so you can't be Pumba'."

Emmett laughed again and said, "But you _**are**_ silly and stinky."

I playfully punched his left shoulder. "I am not!" I loudly whispered even though if a human were near they wouldn't be able to hear.

Emmett smiled and said, "You know, when you were a human you always smelt—"

I gave him a bad look. "We had gym together, of course I would have smelt bad—"

"I didn't say bad." He smiled wider, "Your blood always smelt _unbelievably_ good. At times Jasper almost lost control when a breeze carrying your scent whipped his nose."

I shuddered at the thought. I would have been brutally murdered and all of the witnesses would have had to been killed too.

"You smelt best in gym." He randomly told me. "I tried to transfer out a few times, but the office ladies told me time after time that that there were no other periods."

I tilted my head to the side, crossed my arms over my chest and put on a confused look. "That's ridiculous. There can't be more than two hundred people in the whole school, so why are the classes so full?"

Emmett laughed and told me, "That's what I thought, but I'm glad that I never did leave the class, you know." He smiled.

I smiled happily, "Why?"

"It was torture to smell you, but it was nice torture."

I laughed for a long time, "You masochist!" I giggled.

Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed.


	6. You Never Will Get Out

A/N: I saw a picture that reminded me a lot of Emmett Cullen and thought that you guys might like it too: .com/albums/n16/elle_031/?action=view¤t;=

Chapter Six: You Never Will Get Out

I sat silently in a comfortable recliner for three days straight. I haven't moved, I haven't blinked, I haven't breathed. Why should I? I'm just a piece of stone! I can't go anywhere, see anyone, or do anything that I used to. I'm not even supposed to leave the house unless we're going hunting! I sighed angrily and blinked while Emmett stood in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked while sitting down to my right.

"Everything." I mumbled and curled up like an angry five year-old.

Emmett laughed at my angry face and said, "What have I told you about doing that?"

I forced back my smile and mumbled, "Stop it before my face freezes this way."

Emmett roared with laughter while my face twisted with my current expression and the laughter I'm trying to hold back. He got up and turned to face me, "Jasper says that you just feel really alone, so maybe you should get out more."

I glared at him. "I'd love to, you know," I said bitterly, "but I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

Emmett rolled his eyes and threw me over his left shoulder before I could even sigh. "Then we'll go hunting, besides, that hasn't stopped us before."

"Not helping!" I retorted.

"Sorry," He mumbled then added, "besides, your eyes are black as coal, you need some blood before you—."

"Then let me die."

"I wasn't going to say _die_," Emmett smirked, "I was going to say 'shrivel up like a raisin'."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at Emmett and at a jealous Rosalie run up stairs to go ask Alice what's going to happen and then totally deny it when Emmett asks her about it later.

**Hunting**

I have never loved running as much as I do now. Emmett and I have been racing for hours before I calmed down enough to look for an animal. While we searched for deer or for mountain lions I smelt something absolutely delicious. Not only that, but there's two! I ran towards it while I heard Emmett wordily shout, "No, Ezra, don't!" but it was too late. Just as I was to bust through a thick area of bushes I saw that it was Justin, my beloved Justin! I wanted to visit him, I wanted to feel him, to be with him, and I also wanted his blood. I started to walk away, I don't want to kill him, but then I saw that he was with, with, Tanner!

I shrieked and readied myself to jump through and kill them both! That slut! I've been gone for what, a week? And she's already taken advantage of that! And, and _**him**_! This was our spot and he takes a tramp here? Emmett pulled me away, flung me over his shoulder, and ran back to the Cullen's house. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Slime like that aren't worth your time!" Emmett shouted back at me. Carlisle ran back down stairs with Rosalie right behind shouting,

"All she's ever been is trouble, Carlisle!"

"Be quiet, Rose." He _**finally**_ snapped. "I'm tired of your complaining. No one, and I mean no one in this house complained when we offered you a place in our family. You've done this with Bella, you won't do it to another."

Both Emmett and I stood there shocked while watching to see if Rosalie was going to say anything else. She didn't, so Carlisle asked us what was wrong. I felt like killing something, Rosalie would do fine. "Justin. He's a, a, a," I stopped and screamed and ran up stairs to the bedroom they gave me. I heard Emmett explain everything I saw and probably felt. I heard Rosalie laugh and I heard Carlisle thinking out loud about if he knows any single male vampires.

Great. Not only do they want to take away my life, but they wanna play match makers too.


	7. Ooh Ooh Baby

**Chapter Seven: Ooh Ooh Baby**

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers of mine! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to right this short chapter, but regardless of that I hope you enjoy it, perhaps enough to review? :)

I sighed and rolled over while Emmett changed the channel on the picture box. "Ezra!" Carlisle shouted from the living room. "Could you please come here?"

"Sure." I sighed and slowly got up; it's been a few days since I've moved last. I sat down on the arm of a couch while saying: "You called?"

Carlisle smiled and told me, "Tonight the son of a good friend of mine is coming over – you look troubled."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "You're not trying to get me a date, are you?"

"A date?" Carlisle laughed, "As if you have any time for those." Ouch. Well, I deserved it.

I laughed and said, "I'm sorry, please go on."

Carlisle smiled while Esme finished up for him. "We think it would be good for you to meet Rizwaan. He's a very nice young man and we think you two would be very good for each other—."

Emmett's laughter boomed through the walls and made it's deafening mark in our eardrums. He found his way into the room while stumbling over his laughter. "Rizwaan? _Rizwaan?_ You two are hilarious!"

Carlisle frowned while the worried feeling in my gut painted its picture on my face. "Stop that, Emmett, you're giving her the wrong idea about him."

I looked at all three of them uneasily. It's obvious that Emmett is just pulling my leg, but I can't help but to be skeptical. "What's Rizwaan like? What does he look like? How does he act?"

"How about his age?" Emmett laughed and sat down to stay balanced.

My eyes snapped open with worry – because they were totally calm before. "How old is he?" I asked Carlisle a little too fast.

Carlisle wasn't phased though, "Twenty-two."

"Could you remind me how long he's been twenty-two?" Emmett chuckled.

Esme gave him a slightly cold look while Carlisle sighed, closed his eyes only to reopen them a moment later. "About four hundred years."

"Four _**hundred **_years?" I shouted.

Esme tried to calm me down by saying, "He doesn't look it!"

Somehow that didn't really help. I fell back into the couch and didn't care that I half fell onto a laughing Emmett. I elbowed him in his chest to make him stop laughing, but it had a very small effect. "I hate you." I groaned to Emmett.

"I love you, too." Emmett laughed while giving me a nugge. I screamed at him to stop, but I couldn't help but to have fun with it. Carlisle and Esme left the room, they don't want to have to witness the friendless that will make Rosalie explode with anger.

"Ugh!" I shouted and pushed Emmett away from me after a few minutes of him damaging my hair. I slouched into a rocking chair and blew some wind out of my mouth so that my bangs fly up out of my face. "What's Rizwaan like?" I breathed.

Emmett calmed down and said, "He's a nice guy, I was just giving you a hard time."

I let out a sigh of relief. "What's he like?"

Emmett shrugged. "He's a good guy with a bad secret."

I jolted up. "And that would be?"

"His 'uncle' is Aro."

I was silent for a moment and so was Emmett; he's waiting for a reply. "So what?"

Emmett looks a bit surprised. "You don't know who Aro is, do you?"

"Obviously not."

"Well," Emmett sighed and relaxed, "It's probably best if you don't." Emmett smiled and added, "Besides, Aro only acts like Rizwaan's uncle, actually, now that I think about it he acts like a great uncle or a lousy dad. You know, I guess it's not really a secret." Emmett laughed again.

I laughed. "That's great, but what does Rizwaan look and act like?"

Emmett decided to leave the room while saying, "You'll find out soon enough."

Over the course of the day I got so desperate for an answer to my questions that I actually went to Rosalie. She was about to yell at me, but I got my question out before she could get her curses out. Her eyes widened while her mouth stretched to a surprised smile. "You're in for quite the gift, Hun."

I groaned with displeasure.

"Why don't you just use your past visions to figure it all out."

I gave Rosalie a dumb look. "I would, but I wouldn't recognize him even if I did happen to stumble upon him."

Rosalie shrugged. "Hmm, I didn't think about that." She slipped me a sly smile and added, "I guess you'll just have to wait until he gets here later tonight." Rosalie then headed up to Alice's room.

"Where are you going?" I asked while slowly following her out of the room.

"I'm going to go ask Alice about how the day will turn out – don't bother asking her, she won't tell you."

I banged my head against the wall from my frustration.

----------------------------------

It's two thirty in the morning now and Carlisle just came back with our surprise guest, Rizwaan. I jumped up from my seat so fast that I sent myself across the room. I ran to the front door only to run into Emmett's back. "Oof!" I grunted while I slammed into Emmett; he didn't even lose a bit of his balance. "Calm down." Emmett chuckled while helping me up from the foyer floor.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I mumbled while dusting myself off even though the floor is spotless and so am I.

Out of nowhere, a strong, young, perfect voice greeted me. "Hello," Rizwaan said as I snapped my head up to face him. He's, he's… He's too gorgeous for words! If you put all the Cullen men into one human being his beauty would be nothing to Rizwaan. He has thick, dark brown, maybe black hair. His eyebrows are perfectly shaped, – not a hair out of place – he has thick, long eye lashes, a perfectly straight nose, beautiful, kissable lips, high cheek bones and a very defined, slightly square jaw. He has bright, lush, grass green eyes and pale, pale skin. He's wearing a thin, light blue long sleeved shirt that allows me to see all his perfectly sculpted muscles in his arms and torso. Rizwaan has to be at least six feet tall, maybe six foot two, and by the tightness of his jeans I'm going to say that it's safe to assume that his long legs are muscular as well.

I struggled out a very fast, "Hey-hi."

Rizwaan smiled and put his bags down on the ground. He held out his right hand for me to shake. "I'm guessing that you are the lovely Ezra Carlisle has told me so much about?"

If I could blush I would have, but instead I just quietly giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Yea-Yeah." I smiled and knew that everyone – including Rizwaan – can see my embarrassment as strongly as I feel it.

As he shook my hand he kissed my left cheek and then my right. "It is very nice to meet you, Ezra."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I squeaked while he let go of my hand.

As Rizwaan picked up his bags he said, "_Ezra_. That's a lovely name."

"Thank you." I smiled.

He looked me over and said, "A lovely name for a lovely girl."

I melted right there while Carlisle showed Rizwaan to his room, which happens to be right next to mine. **SCORE**.


	8. Does Your Husband Know?

**Chapter Eight: Does Your Husband Know?**

As I tried not to melt on the spot Rosalie laughed at me, and to my surprise – and slight horror – she actually is trying to help me! "Don't be so embarrassed, Hun, Rizwaan has that effect on many."

I tried to laugh it off while replying, "He…wow."

Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes while leaning against the wall behind her, "That's what everyone says – regardless if they're attracted to men or not."

"Men?" I half laughed, half shouted, "More like a God!"

Rosalie laughed loudly. "Don't get too worked up, he's still just a man."

"Pfft! Hah!" I laughed and continued to make shocked noises while I walked up the stairs to my room so I can have an excuse to look at Rizwaan again. I slowed my steps as I heard Rizwaan talking to Emmett; once I realized that they're in Rizwaan's room I raced up to mine and pushed my right ear against the wall that Rizwaan and I will be sharing.

"So…" Rizwaan said in his soft, strong, perfect, silky, handsome voice. "What is Ezra like?"

Emmett laughed, "Funny, she asked me that of you yesterday morning."

Rizwaan didn't laugh, but he probably smiled. "Then I suppose I should go talk to her."

"I suppose you should." Emmett replied with a fake happiness.

I'm sure Rizwaan can detect the fake happiness – actually, I'm not sure if he can. Emmett's a pretty good faker, but why would he fake this? Before I got the chance to think the rest out I heard a knock on my door; it was much too polite to be Emmett's. Just as I thought that Emmett slammed my door open, "'Ello, Ezra!" Emmett shouted happily while I jumped back from my placement at the wall. Emmett laughed while he made himself comfortable on my bed. "Man, I haven't been on one of these in _decades_!"

I laughed and folded my arms across my chest while putting most of my weight on my back leg, my left leg. "Surely not for sleeping purposes." Emmett roared with laughter while I smiled.

"Ezra?" My head snapped over to the source of the oh so sexy voice. "Could you show me around the house?"

_Oh, I could show you a lot more than that. _"Su-sure." I stumbled over my words.

Emmett jumped up and said, "Sit down, Ezra, I'll show Rizwaan around."

I pushed Emmett back onto my bed and growled, "You will stay here and not fuck around, alright? You will not ruin this for me."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said innocently.

I growled at him to not follow Rizwaan or else even an angrily Alice would like a safe haven. Emmett laughed while I ushered Rizwaan out of my room and gave him a tour of the home. Afterwards he asked me, "Could you show me around the back yard? I've always preferred the outdoors to buildings."

"Sure," I smiled and hoped that my legs didn't turn into jelly as he flashed me a charming smile. I showed him around Esme's beautiful flower and tree garden until we reached the small river that separates the Cullen's property from the forest. I showed Rizwaan the best rock to leap off of as I continued to show him parts of the forest until he sat down on a very large rock that was shinning in the moonlight. His skin sparkled while his hair shinned and his muscles relaxed. I watched him in awe and rested myself against a tree opposite him to keep from falling.

"I hear you have quite the interesting power."

I laughed and replied, "I hope that Emmett didn't make fun of it to you."

Rizwaan smiled wider and told me, "I'm afraid I'd be lying if I told you otherwise."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled while sliding down the tree until I was sitting upon the forest floor. "I can see the past; any and all of it."

"That's amazing." Rizwaan breathed, "How far back have you looked?"

I shrugged, "Not too far, I'm not really up for too much history at the moment."

Rizwaan laughed, "Well, when you are, tell me, I'd love to hear about the ancients. I love history."

My eyes widened while I loudly spoke, "Me too! That was my best class in high school. History and science and the arts!"

"You seem like a very well rounded being." He flashed me another one of his perfectly straight, bright white smiles. Rizwaan then got up, walked over to me and sat down to my right.

"Thank you." I felt like blushing and looked in his bright green eyes, the ground, and then his eyes. "Why are your eyes green?" I mumbled while moving a little closer to him.

"I honestly don't know." Rizwaan, sighed, "They never have changed to red or gold or anything; they've been this color since my birth."

"That's amazing," I mumbled and stared into his eyes while I felt a sudden wave of heat and need run over my body. "I'm a sucker for green eyes." I giggled. SHIT. I really didn't mean to say that out loud.

Rizwaan laughed and asked me, "Did you only date green eyed boys back in high school?"

I laughed, "No, but I had this joke…" I trailed off.

"And what would that joke be?" Rizwaan's voice is very quiet now, but we're so close that it doesn't really matter.

I laughed again, "It's a bit inappropriate."

"That's alright with me." Rizwaan chuckled, "I love inappropriate jokes."

So does Emmett, I thought with a smile while I told Rizwaan, "I had this joke back in high school that _these legs only open for green eyes_."

Rizwaan smirked, "I'm sure the stores sold out in green contacts very fast, ehy? I'm sure there were many boys who were hoping to increase their chances."

I laughed, "No," About a minute passed before I asked him, "So… do you have any powers?"

"Well," Rizwaan smirked, "It's not very useful—"

"I'm sure it's more useful than mine!"

We both laughed while Rizwaan continued, "But I can't say that I don't enjoy it."

I smiled and asked him, "What is it?"

"I can play with a certain emotion of people."

"Which one?" I asked, growing a bit impatient.

"Would you like to guess? I believe you're experiencing it right now."

I laughed very loudly while leaning my back fully against the tree. "If that's the case, don't laugh when I guess, especially if I'm wrong."

He smiled, "I'll do my best."

I eyed him up and down and rushed out, "Do you play with people's sex drives?"

Rizwaan laughed, God, I hope I didn't just guess wrong! "Short of, I just make people horny – regardless if they would find me attractive or not without my special help."

I laughed and couldn't stop the words from escaping my mouth. "As if someone isn't attracted to someone as perfect and gorgeous as you!"

Rizwaan smiled widely and replied with a thank you. I couldn't help myself, now that I know what he looks like I did a fast scan of the past until I got to his morning shower. The goofy/perverted smile on my face must have given it away since Rizwaan couldn't stop laughing at me. Not that I care; I suddenly can't help but to be very thankful for this not so lame gift.

-----------------------------------------

As we wandered back into the house Emmett was watching TV, but the second her heard us enter from the back door, he said, "You two were out late."

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy." I rolled my eyes while stretching my legs; we just had a long run and I'm still a slave to my human tendencies. As I placed my right foot against the wall and pushed to stretch out my calf I bent forwards and touched the wall so I can stretch my back. As I enjoyed my stretch I felt Rizwaan's eyes on my bottom, and I actually wasn't mad, in fact, I was somewhat proud. A God is checking me out! I smiled and did the same to my other leg, "I'll obey curfew next time, I promise! Please don't ground me!"

Emmett just rolled his eyes while Jasper shifted uncomfortably. He quietly spoke, "Uhh…Rizwaan…Could you stop that?"

I looked over at Jasper and broke up in laughter.

"What's wrong?" Rizwaan asked, genuinely clueless.

I smirked and tried to hold back my laughter. "He has a boner."

Emmett started laughing **hard** while Jasper was suddenly very angry, "Shut up, Ezra!" Just as Alice was walking down the stairs.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alice barked while she slid down the railing.

I stuck my tongue out to Jasper. I then turned to Rizwaan and said, "He feels the emotions of others, and the _signals _you're giving out are taking its toll upon him."

Rizwaan laughed and apologized, "I'll stop."

"Somehow, I don't feel the difference." I giggled as I walked over to Alice.

Rizwaan smirked, Jasper rolled his eyes, Alice giggled and Emmett looked angry.


End file.
